Stopover
by Ishmael1
Summary: A Darkstalkers fic focusing on Hsien-Ko's sister, Mei-Ling.


[Note: The following is a parody. The video game Darkstalkers and the characters in the game are copyright and trademarked by Capcom.]  
  
Mei-Ling was certain she could handle all of this if she wasn't so tired. It was bad enough that her and her sister Hsien-Ko had spent fruitless months searching for a supernatural murderer, the location spell that Mei-Ling had cast not only exhausted her but only gave them a vague impression of where they could find the killer they were hunting. All that kept Mei-Ling going was the memory of seeing the bodies of the young victims still laying in their beds, their faces horribly torn apart. For decades the sisters had undertaken any case of supernatural trouble they had come across in order to help them prepare for the day when they would eventually find and rescue their mother. Plus, if she could help it, Mei-Ling was determined to make sure that other families didn't suffer the same sort of violent separation she had gone through.  
  
The killer had originated from somewhere on the Geryon highway, a sprawling road that stretched across Makai and numerous other realms. Even if she hadn't of been in such a weakened state Mei-Ling doubted that she could successfully navigate the dangerous road in the old car she and her sister used for transportation. It seemed that their luck had finally changed when Hsien-Ko announced that she had found a guide who was familiar with the trans-dimensional highway and could safely lead them to their quarry. Mei-Ling's newfound sense of good luck was dashed when she discovered the guide was Zabel Rapter. The ghoul was an obnoxious braggart who not only had come across as a less than trustworthy character in her previous encounters with him, but seemed more interested in hitting on her sister than in the job for which he had been hired. Still, in spite of her weakened state, and in spite of Rapter, she was certain she could handle this latest plight if it wasn't for the fact that Hsien-Ko was not only enjoying the attention, but she seemed to actually be encouraging Rapter.  
  
Mei-Ling had known there would have to be sacrifices made when she and her sister set out on their quest to free their mother's soul from the darkness that had engulfed her. She had often wondered if she could endure the same sort of hardships that her mother had suffered but she had never imagined that she would one day be forced to ride in the back seat of a muscle car while her sister flirted with a dead man. This was so far from the original goal the sisters had of freeing their mother's soul she would of found it funny if it wasn't so depressing. Where had she gone wrong?  
  
At the start of the trip Mei-Ling tried to sleep, but she found the constant motion of the car caused her headache to increase whenever she closed her eyes. Plus her headache, which had started out as a low buzz near her temples, had turned into constant, drumming throb that kept perfect time to the percussion in the music Rapter played on the car's stereo. She then tried to watch the passing scenery in the hopes of ignoring both her present condition and the two people jabbering in the front seat. This proved to be equally ineffective since the eternal gloom that surrounded the Geryon highway was barely parted by the headlights from Rapter's car. All she could see was the occasional vehicle they passed, the twisted metal, plastic and wood of countless wrecks that clogged the gullies that flanked the road, and the endless stretch of pavement they were driving on. Deciding there was nothing she could do to make herself feel better, Mei-Ling resolved to make herself as comfortable as possible amidst the trash that cluttered the back seat and suffer silently.  
  
"...the guy says 'What are you doing here?'" Rapter said as he swerved to avoid the pulped carcass of some small animal that was dashed across the road. "and I look at him, all innocent like, and say 'Me? What are you doing here? I thought she was your daughter!'"  
  
Hsien-Ko laughed at the latest of Rapter's seemingly endless supply of obscene anecdotes. "Ah, ya should've been there kid, it was a blast," Rapter said. Using one hand to dig a pack of cigarettes out his jacket pocket, Rapter drove with one hand lightly draped over the top of the wheel. With a practiced flick of Rapter's wrist two cigarettes slid out of the top of the pack.  
  
"Smoke?" Rapter asked, extending the pack to Hsien-Ko.  
  
"Ummm..." Her hand half-extended, Hsien-Ko glanced at her sister. Seeing Mei-Ling's expression Hsien-Ko instead gave a quick, dismissing wave to the pack. "That's okay, thanks."  
  
"Can't say I didn't offer," Rapter said as he put a cigarette in his mouth and put the pack away. "Say, how about a little tunage?" Hsien-Ko nodded happily. "I think there's an old Sabbath 8-track under your seat. Could you grab it?"  
  
As Hsien-Ko fished under her seat, Rapter patted the pockets of his jacket as he tried to find his lighter. Mei-Ling stared vacantly out the front window; she was not looking forward to having to listen to another album of Rapter's music, especially since the speakers were located directly behind the back seat. Since she was looking out the front window Mei-Ling was the only person in the car who was actually looking at the road and the only one who noticed the slow moving vehicle they were approaching very quickly.  
  
Glancing up when he heard Mei-Ling's gasp of surprise, Rapter swore and frantically swerved into a different lane, barely managing to avoid rear-ending the wooden wagon. Looking out the side window, Mei-Ling saw the surprised look on the face of the old man who was driving the horse-drawn wagon briefly illuminated in the side glow from Rapter's headlights as they shot past him.  
  
"Stay out of the fast lane dumbass!" Rapter yelled out the window at the receding cart. Turning back to Hsien-Ko he said, "I can't believe how stupid some people are. If you're not going to go fast stay off the road. How hard is that to understand? Geez, how do people who are that goddamn stupid dress themselves in the morning? Say, have you seen my lighter?"  
  
Pushing her hat off, Mei-Ling ran her hands through her hair as her headache turned into a sharp, constant, stabbing pain. Rapter was going to kill them, she was certain of that now. During the never ending days they had spent on the Geryon highway the speedometer on Rapter's car had been buried; she couldn't even guess how fast they were going. Any sort of accident at this speed would be lethal, or would be lethal if they were mortal. Since Mei-Ling and her sister were already dead she doubted they could actually be killed by a car wreck, but she was certain they wouldn't walk away unscathed either. The idea of spending the rest of eternity crippled and pinned inside the wreckage that littered the side of the road would be nearly as bad as the hell their mother was trapped in.  
  
Trying to calm herself down, Mei-Ling tried to think about the case. What type of being from Makai did she know of that attacked it's victims -always young and always while they were sleeping- by ripping apart the lower part of their face? It was such a gruesome act it should have been an easy matter determining what sort of creature it was but Mei-Ling was at a loss. As Mei-Ling mentally tried to tick off the types of monsters it could possibly be her concentration kept being interrupted by either the chortling of Rapter or the twittering laugh of her sister. Mei-Ling finally began to not only think about the types of limb-rending damage different beasts were known for, but how those injuries would look inflicted on the two people in the front seat who wouldn't be quiet. She knew that wasn't the most pleasant thought but it was the only thing Mei-Ling could find that would help her pass the time.  
  
Reaching another exit that needed to be checked, Rapter turned onto the off-ramp. In the few seconds it took to drive along the short connecting road they had crossed out of Makai and into the Earthrealm. Located off the earth highway they were on, a brightly lit collection of buildings including a gas station and other all night conveniences glowed in the distance. Flipping the battered Black Sabbath 8-track around in her hands, Hsien-Ko looked at the collection of buildings they were approaching.  
  
"Look Rapter, that motel offers nightly and hourly rates. What could you possibly do for an hour?" As Hsien-Ko looked at Rapter her eyes grew wide with understanding. "Oh! Oh, never mind!"  
  
"I was wondering how long it would take you to figure that one out," Rapter laughed. "Actually, are you sure you're right? Wanna go up to the front desk and ask to find out?"  
  
"That's okay, thanks," Hsien-Ko chuckled, "I'd only bother the clerk if I was planning to stay the night."  
  
"The whole night? Good to hear you're a girl who stays at something 'til she gets it right!"  
  
The pounding in Mei-Ling's head was now keeping perfect pace with Rapter and Hsien-Ko's laughter.  
  
Crawling over a broken guitar amp, Mei-Ling got out of the car and tried to regain her footing. She was certain her condition wasn't improving. The sooner this case was finished the better since she doubted an all night gas station/convenience store they were parked at offered anything that could help her recover her strength.  
  
"I'm going to go scout around. Keep a look out, okay?" Hsien-Ko said as she dashed off. Hsien-Ko had fallen into such a routine of checking for their quarry that she didn't even stop to look back at her sister for confirmation. Mei-Ling looked in the direction her sister had disappeared for a moment then, not having anywhere else to go, headed into the gas station.  
  
The cashier and a small collection of truckers huddled over coffee in one corner eyed her suspiciously when she came in. Mei-Ling wasn't sure if it was because of the way she was dressed, the ill expression on her face, or the fact she was a young girl in a truck stop late at night, but she was feeling self-conscious about the silent attention. Near the concession stand she spotted Rapter. Despite the inhuman shade of his skin, Rapter was somehow wandering freely through the store without drawing a second glance.  
  
As she approached him, Rapter grinned and waved the hot dog he was purchasing at her. "Hey doll, ya come in looking for some hot sausage action?"  
  
"Stay away from my sister!" she snapped.  
  
Rapter's eyes grew wide with surprise. "Huh?"  
  
"You heard me! I've put up with you for this long for the sake of the job we're on, but I'm tired of listening to you, your awful taste in music and all your sick, sick stories!" A part of Mei-Ling wondered where this outburst was coming from, but she ignored her rational side as she vented days of frustration and embarrassment.  
  
"Now hold on cutie-"  
  
"Don't patronize me!" Mei-Ling hissed. "I don't want to hear you telling my sister any more dirty jokes, limericks, or innuendos!"  
  
"Er, I just-"  
  
"Is that the only thing on your mind? How old are you?" Mei-Ling could feel the eyes of everyone in the truck stop on her but she couldn't make herself stop. "You can be as horrible a person as you want on your own time but I do not want you influencing Hsien-Ko. From now on I want you to drive the car and keep your mouth shut!"  
  
While Mei-Ling was yelling at him, the surprised look on Rapter's face was slowly replaced with a smug smirk. "So what makes you think your sister doesn't like all those stories? She sure doesn't act like she's bothered by them ta me."  
  
"I don't care what you think," Mei-Ling said. She was beginning to calm down and was realizing just how bad of a situation she had placed herself in. "I want you to watch yourself from now on. Do you understand?"   
  
"Wait, okay, I get it. This ain't about your sister at all, is it? You can't stand the idea that someone is having fun when you're not feeling up to snuff. Then again, you're a, what, 400 year old old-maid?" Rapter sneered. "It's no wonder yer jealous."  
  
"You do have a one track mind, don't you?" Mei-Ling said. She hoped Rapter couldn't tell how foolish she felt. "Watch yourself."  
  
Rapter studied her unchanging expression for a moment, then shrugged and said, "Sure, you're the boss Miss Priss. Whatever ya want."  
  
"Good. Now if you'll excuse me..." turning away from Rapter, Mei-Ling made her way to the exit in what she hoped was a pace that didn't look like it was hurried.  
  
Only when she was away from the gas station -and all the men that had been watching her- did she let her stoic expression drop. Leaning against the side of Rapter's car, Mei-Ling gasped for breath her undead body no longer needed. While she knew she was tired, she certainly should have known better than to take her frustrations out on Rapter. While he often came across as merely annoying, Mei-Ling knew he could be a vicious and violent opponent when provoked. But even if she hadn't made him angry enough to lash out, she had drawn attention to herself. Instead of overhearing endless crude comments, Mei-Ling now suspected a majority of them would now be directed at her in order to see what sort of reaction Rapter could elicit from her. If the hunt dragged on for several more weeks direct violence from Rapter would almost be preferable.  
  
"Hey sis, good news," Hsien-Ko said as she came scampering in from the shadows. "I found- um, are you okay Mei-Ling?" Hsien-Ko asked, getting a good look at her sister's face. "You look even more tired than you did before."  
  
"I'm fine," Mei-Ling gasped. "You said you found something?"  
  
"I picked up the trail of the killer," Hsien-Ko said, tapping her forehead. The spell Mei-Ling had cast allowed the sisters to pick up the psychic trail of the killer they were hunting for if they were in an area it had been through recently or frequented. At the moment only Hsien-Ko was in any shape to take advantage of the spell's tracking powers.  
"We'll have this case wrapped up tonight."  
  
Mei-Ling had been worried that she was going to dwell on her actions at the gas station to such an extent that it would interfere with her work. She need not of worried since the ride following the killer's trail was so wild it was all she could do to stay in her seat. Following Hsien-Ko's directions precisely, Rapter had left the road thirty minutes ago and was driving cross-country with joyful abandon.  
  
"The trail turns to the... right! Towards that forest on the right!" Hsien-Ko commanded, her concentration absorbed in staying on the trail.  
  
Rapter swerved sharply to the right and slammed into the fence and through the front yard of one of the few houses that were in the sparsely populated section of Earth they were on. Grinding his way through a flowerbed, Rapter knocked his car through another section of the fence and bounced through a large open field until he reached the edge of the woods.  
  
"Last stop, everybody out!" Rapter said as he flipped off the engine.  
  
The moment the car stopped Hsien-Ko sprang out of the car and began to scan the forest, alert for any activity. Mei-Ling gingerly picked her way out of the food wrappers, empty beer bottles, and other garbage in the back seat that had been jostled loose during Rapter's wild drive. As she was opening the door she saw Rapter get out of the car as well. "Um, you don't have to follow us Rapter," Mei-Ling said.  
  
"Nah, I've come this far with you gals it seems silly to stop now," Rapter said as he looked at the forest. Turning to look directly at Mei-Ling he added, "You don't have any objections, do ya?"  
  
Mei-Ling nervously shook her head. With her sister becoming preoccupied with the manhunt and her own weakened condition, she hoped Rapter wouldn't try anything foolish. Mei-Ling also had to admit to herself that it was possible that Rapter wasn't planning to get some form of revenge and she was letting her imagination get ahead of her. If that was the case she didn't want to distract her sister with her own worries.  
Feeling very nervous about how the hunt was starting out, Mei-Ling followed her sister into the forest.  
  
After nearly an hour of winding their way through the woods Mei-Ling began to wonder if they were following a false trail. When Hsien-Ko suddenly stopped and crouched down out of sight, however, she knew they were close. Ducking down and moving up beside her sister, Mei-Ling looked out at small clearing they were on the edge of. In the light from the half moon she could make out a lone gnarled tree standing in the middle of a circle of dead ground. Even as tired as she was Mei-Ling could tell that they had found the lair of the killer they were hunting. Mei-Ling mistook the object next to it as an up-ended stump until it slowly stood up. It was a massive figure dressed in heavy samurai armor. It was difficult to tell, but it looked as if the face hidden under the helmet was looking at them.   
  
"What do you think sis?" Hsien-Ko whispered.  
  
"That's our killer's lair," Mei-Ling replied, "but that sentry is not the person we're hunting."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Mei-Ling shook her head. "He's connected with the tree somehow, but he has a different aura to him than who we're after. Do you think we could get around him without a confrontation?"  
  
"Doubt it. Someone in that much armor is expecting trouble."  
  
"I agree. Do you think we can beat him?"  
  
"I can take care of this by myself sis," Hsien-Ko said. "You're in no shape to try and fight."  
  
"Hsien-Ko!" Mei-Ling gasped. "You can't be serious!"  
  
"If he's only partially connected to that tree he shouldn't be too hard to scare off. Besides, we've been doing this sort of thing for centuries Mei-Ling, I'm sure I can handle it. Have a little faith in your sister."   
  
"It's your choice," Mei-Ling said as she backed away to a safe distance, "but please be careful."  
  
Mei-Ling double-checked the containment seal she had prepared earlier as her sister warily moved into the clearing. Leaning against a tree behind her, Rapter watched the fight with detached interest. The samurai, it's face still obscured in the dark, moved toward Hsien-Ko. A katana slid out of the scabbard on his back and glided into his waiting hand. He and Hsien-Ko slowly circled each other as they both looked for an opening.  
  
When the two fighters attacked there was a flurry of movement and sound as their weapons struck against each other. The samurai pursued Hsien-Ko with speed that was incredible for someone weighed down by so much armor, but Hsien-Ko was nimble enough to stay just out of the sweep of the massive sword he was swinging. As the fight progressed glowing light began to flicker around the tree and grow in intensity as the samurai pressed his attacks. Through the flashes of light Mei-Ling could get a better look at the samurai. The warrior's face was expressionless in spite of the fierce battle he was in. The armor on his dark red breastplate, however, was alive with activity. A massive face covered the samurai's chest. The armor watched Hsien-Ko with angry, bloodthirsty eyes and growled at her with a mouth that filled samurai's stomach cavity. It even winced when Hsien-Ko's talons scratched across it's surface.  
  
Spotting an opening, Hsien-Ko leapt in and landed a kick to the samurai's head that would of felled a normal opponent. The samurai kept the same vacant look as he took the blow directly in his face. The demonic armor, however, roared in triumph when it saw Hsien-Ko was off-balance from the kick. Mei-Ling tried to yell out that it was a trap but it happened too quickly. Before Hsien-Ko could regain her footing from her kick a mass of ectoplasm swirled around her. The light from the tree blazed forth until that section of forest was nearly as bright as day. For a fraction of a second the massive, disembodied demon hand the ectoplasm formed into looked almost comical as it hung in mid air. Clenching into a fist, the hand snatched up Hsien-Ko in a crushing embrace.  
  
The air squeezed out of her lungs, Hsien-Ko could only gasp soundlessly at the pain. Mei-Ling wanted to scream or help her sister or do something, anything, but the only thing she could do was stare in horror and perversely realize just how much Hsien-Ko looked like their mother in the final moments before she was pulled away body and soul into the darkness.  
  
While it seemed like an eternity it was only a few seconds before Hsien-Ko managed to squirm out of the hand's grip. Rolling away from the samurai, Hsien-Ko wheezed in pain before collapsing to the ground. The armor watched Hsien-Ko's prone form as the samurai began to move toward her. Snapping out of the stupor she was in, Mei-Ling realized she had to do something in order to save her sister, regardless of her condition.  
  
Just as Mei-Ling was about to lunge into battle she heard snickering laughter coming from behind her. Rapter had transformed into the grotesque form he wore in battle, his sharp tongue flying about his mouth as he laughed. Mei-Ling froze. She wasn't certain she could successfully fend off Rapter by herself in her weakened state if he decided to seek revenge for the incident at the gas station, and even if she did manage to stop the ghoul Hsien-Ko would certainly be killed by the samurai while she was distracted.  
  
"Heh, I should've taken your advice toots," Rapter said. "I would have been fine if I had stayed with the car but there's no way that guy is going to let us turn tail. There's nothing for it now but to take the fight to him." Rapter shoved Mei-Ling to one side as he swaggered into the clearing.  
  
"Hey tin-can, what are you made out of?" The armor forgot about Hsien-Ko and growled at Rapter. "Ah never mind, I'll find out for myself after I rip you open from head to toe!" With a scream of vicious joy, Rapter flew at the samurai. The tree barely glimmered with effort when the samurai, with a flick of his sword, sent pieces of Rapter flying in several directions. The hunk of Rapter that contained his head and part of his upper torso landed near the samurai's feet. "So you think you're tough, huh?" the piecemeal Rapter snarled. "As soon as I figure out where my legs went I'll show you who's the real tough guy around here." The sandaled foot of the samurai kicked Rapter's head out of the clearing and into a nearby ravine.  
  
The samurai's impassive face stared in the direction of Mei-Ling while the armor's gaze shifted back to Hsien-Ko. Pulling a second talisman out of her robe, Mei-Ling frantically searched for the ink well she used when transcribing her spells. The samurai had turned from where she was and was now moving toward Hsien-Ko. Realizing she was out of time, Mei-Ling bit into her finger until she drew blood then used her bleeding digit to make quick changes to one of the talisman. As the samurai raised his katana in order to bring it smashing down into Hsien-Ko, Mei-Ling ran into the clearing, flung one of the talisman at the samurai and ran toward the tree. The armor howled in frustration as it found itself trapped in the containment spell the talisman contained. The muscles of the samurai twitched as he tried to free himself from the strip of paper that had affixed itself to his chest.  
  
Mei-Ling secured the second ofuda to the tree. When the spell didn't immediately take effect Mei-Ling realized her corrections weren't good enough. Biting at the wound on her finger in order to re-start the blood flow -as tired as she was her undead body still patched itself up very quickly- she darkened and traced over her corrections in order make them register with the spell. She knew she couldn't afford to make another sloppy mistake tonight, especially since she doubted her containment spell would hold the samurai for very long. As she worked she saw the tree once again begin to glow with a cold fire and felt the air fill with a static charge as the samurai fought against the spell. When the air suddenly became still she knew the samurai had broken the containment spell, but by then she had finished the corrections to her second spell.  
  
The glow from the tree changed from a harsh glow to a pulsating blue light. Mei-Ling stepped back from the tree as tendrils of energy streamed out. The armor gave a slight whimper, but was otherwise still. The samurai held his free hand out to the swirls of energy, the light from which illuminated the suddenly tender look on his face. Mei-Ling sighed with relief; her gamble had paid off. Releasing whatever it was that had been held in the tree had pacified the samurai. While deciding that the samurai was no longer a threat, Mei-Ling still moved cautiously as she crept towards Hsien-Ko. With her attention focused on the enraptured samurai, Mei-Ling didn't notice the thing that scuttled into the clearing until it had tackled her from behind.  
  
Her attacker was a long, thin creature that was covered with a pelt of thin white fur and was much stronger than it's slight frame suggested. As she struggled she felt her tracking spell register when it came in contact with the monster. Not only did she realize she had found the killer they had been hunting, she recognized the creature for what it was. As foolish as it sounded, it was a tooth fairy. It wasn't the bowdlerized figure that had developed in popular culture, rather, this was a monster that ritually killed children while they slept and left coins with the corpse as part of the dark spells it gained from the deaths. As it pinned Mei-Ling to the ground it hissed at her with it's unnaturally large mouth, exposing row after row of tiny stolen teeth. Mei-Ling frantically tried to free herself as the fairy tried to push it's long, thin fingers into her mouth so it could tear her jaw apart.  
  
With a jerk the fairy was pulled off of Mei-Ling. Holding the fairy aloft by the scruff of it's neck, the samurai scowled at the writhing creature. With one motion the samurai flung the fairy into the air and slashed it open in a spray of gore before it could recover. As Mei-Ling slowly got up off the ground she looked at the changes that had come over the samurai. The face on the armor no longer seemed to be moving on it's own, but now mimicked the emotions of the samurai. The glow from the tree had collected into balls of demon fire that danced around the samurai's head. Turning away from the grisly remains of the fairy, the samurai looked at Mei-Ling.  
  
"I thank you for reuniting us," Bishamon said. The demon fire melded together and formed into the translucent body of a kimono-clad woman -his wife. She floated above and behind the shoulder of her husband in a way that suggested she was not only protected by the armored warrior but watched over him as well. "When Orin accidentally became ensnared in that monster's lair I was unable to free her and unwilling to leave her. Because I was as trapped as she was I became nothing more than a mindless sentry for that creature, ruled by the bloodlust of this cursed armor and my devotion to my wife. I am sorry about your companions, but my desire to protect her was warped into something I didn't want."  
  
"I think I understand how you feel. Thank you for being concerned about my companions but they should both be fine," Mei-Ling said. She had to make a conscious effort not to blurt out that she could care less what happened to Rapter. "I'm just glad we could help you."  
  
"We are in your debt," Bishamon said, "Farewell for now." His sword floated back into the scabbard on his back as he bowed formally. The spirit of his wife also bowed to Mei-Ling. Bishamon strode out of the clearing to continue his chosen path in the afterlife. Orin smiled at Mei-Ling then turned back into balls of demon fire in order to follow her husband and light his way.  
  
After they had left Mei-Ling ran over and knelt by her sister. "Are you okay Hsien-Ko?"  
  
"I've been better," Hsien-Ko coughed, "but I'll make it. So we won, huh?" Mei-Ling nodded. "That's good since I don't think I could take much more of this case," Hsien-Ko said as she slowly sat up. "Speaking of which, do you think we should help piece Rapter back together?"  
  
"If we want someone to drive us out of here I suppose we should." Mei-Ling suspected she was wrong about Rapter. He was neither a letch or a madman, he was merely foolish. But even if her earlier feelings about Rapter were correct, she suspected being so easily defeated would make him much less boisterous for the time being.  
  
As the two sisters helped each other to their feet, Mei-Ling said, "Say Hsien-Ko I've been wondering... do you think our mother would be proud of us?"  
  
"I sure think so," Hsien-Ko replied without hesitation. "Look at all the good things we've done over the years. That, and we've never done anything that seriously went against what she taught us, so I can't see why she wouldn't be. Besides," she added, "we can find out for sure when we see her again, right?"  
  
"You're right," Mei-Ling said. In spite of how weak she was Mei-Ling still found the strength to smile.  
  



End file.
